


Put Your Finger to The Sky Because We Own The Night

by Kayla6196



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Submission, harry dressed as Miley oops, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla6196/pseuds/Kayla6196
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dresses up as Miley Cyrus and Louis teaches him a lesson for prancing around in spandex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Finger to The Sky Because We Own The Night

**Author's Note:**

> THE HALLOWEEN PARTY PICTURES OH MY GOD I HAD TO THIS IS SO SHIT IM SO SORRY BUT NONETHELESS ENJOY

Miley Styles AU 

Harry can feel himself beginning to stumble around the secluded bar when he realizes he might've had a little too much to drink but he doesn't let that stop him. Within moments he is clutching a glass in his hand that's filled with god knows what but by this point he doesn't particularly care all that much. He sees Niall and Zayn playing beer pong across the bar with Olly and Lou. He smiles to himself at the thought of anyone thinking they can beat Niall at beer pong, the guys literally the beer pong master. Making his way though sweaty bodies that were all pressed tightly against one another moving in precise rhythm along with the music he spots Liam walking towards the DJ's booth. He watched Liam's movements carefully and sees him whispering something into the DJ's ear before he can think about what Liam asked he sees the DJ hand Liam the microphone. 

Liam begins to speak, "I'd like to play a song for one of my best friends, it really speaks to him on a spiritual level, especially tonight," Harry can hear that Liam's wasted, too because of the substantial amount of slurring he is doing. "This ones for you, Miley Styles." 

Liam hands the microphone back while letting a few cheers escape his lips and before Harry knows it the song is beginning and he can't help but laugh at Liam's joke in his drunken state. Harry starts to sway his hips back and fourth slowly to the musical brilliance that is Miley Cyrus' We Can't Stop. 

"Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere," He shamelessly begins to sing the lyrics loudly without a care in the world. "Hands in the air like we don't care," He is the epitome of a stereotypical white girl right now by drunkenly singing and dancing along to a song and begin completely out of tune and rhythm. "Cause we came to have so much fun now," Harry's lost in his own world of drunk karaoke when he feels a pair of hands attach themselves to his waist and his lower back and ass is being pulled back onto someone's crotch. "Somebody here might get some now." 

Harry hears the voice sing lowly in his ear and he shivers at the voice, he knows that voice. Harry snaps his head back towards the man and sees his suspicions are indeed fact, it's Louis. 

"What are you doing, Lou?" Harry questions while turning himself around to face the shorter boy. 

He watches Louis' facial expression and the swift ruffle his hand makes through his hair. "You can't just fucking tease me like this, Harry, you know that." Louis' voice is stern and that sends chills down Harry's spine, Louis is never serious. 

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything to tease you." Harry feels his ears begin to become watery without a reason but it isn't unlike him to become over emotional while he's drunk. 

"Do you think you can just prance around almost naked with that perky little ass of yours shaking all over the place?" Louis' words sting Harry and he suddenly feels his body grow cold. 

Louis hands wrap around Harry's waist and he firmly grasps Harry's spandex clad bum. Harry takes his bottom lip in between his teeth and bites down harshly in response. Louis squeezes roughly at Harry's ass before grinding himself against Harry. Harry's head rolls back slightly in pleasure until Louis pulls himself away from Harry and looses all physical contact expect for the hand that he had firmly wrapped around Louis' wrist. Harry instantly felt himself being pulled away from the dance floor and towards the bathroom. Louis knocked on the door politely making sure that the bathroom was empty and once he was sure he opened and the door and quickly walked in pulling Harry in behind him. Luckily for the pair the the clubs bathrooms were made for one persons use and it had locks. Louis pushes Harry backwards and hard against the cold metal door with one hand on each side of Harry. With a swift movement Louis is locking the door and letting his hand return to it's previous position above Harry's shoulder. Louis pushed himself against Harry and used his knee to push Harry's legs apart so his ankles were shoulder length apart and Louis could let his knees push up against Harry's now obvious boner. Louis watched Harry's expressions intently while making sure to slowly tease Harry. 

Harry couldn't help but let a few stifled moans escape from his mouth in response to Louis' movements. Louis knew very well what he was doing and he couldn't help but revel in the beauty that Harry possessed even in his current flustered state. 

"Do you, Harry?" Louis quizzed with his voice intoxicated by lust. 

Harry felt himself wiggle a bit under Louis' body but he couldn't actually move anywhere due to the fact that Louis' body is a lot heavier than Harry's in his completely oblivious state. The only thing Harry has any sense of control about right now is what Louis' saying. Harry wanted to joke around and mess with Louis right now but he couldn't actually bring himself to it. 

"Kinda," Harry spoke softly in response to Louis' persistent questioning even though he knew that this wasn't the answer that Louis wanted to hear. 

Harry didn't actually expect Louis to get mad over his choice of costume since he didn't have to report to Louis for consent on what he's choosing to wear for a Halloween party. He felt Louis push himself closer against him and watched cautiously as Louis pushed Harry down so he was kneeling almost so that he could easily dip his head down and let his lips linger gently right over the skin on Harry's neck. Harry was quite positive that he had a bunch of Louis' face paint scattered around his lips and soon to be on his neck. 

"I'll teach you to tease me," Louis retorted lowly before sinking his lips onto Harry's neck and sucking intently leading to Harry letting out small moans. 

Louis knew he had Harry wrapped around his finger now and he loved every second of it. 

"Lou," Harry moaned out breathlessly and Louis bit down on Harry's neck with little effort but he did indeed earn more low moans. 

"I'm going to teach you not to be a little tease and prance around like a slut, got it?" Louis asks after lifting his head out for Harry's neck before taking his hand and firmly pressing it against Harry's spandex covered cock. 

Louis instantly felt Harry's hard on and chuckled lowly to himself and shaking his head lightly. "Already hard for me, are we, Styles?" Louis spoke while grabbing Harry in his hands and slowly dragging his hand down Harry's length. 

"Mhm." Harry hummed in pleasure while letting his head lean back against the metal bathroom door. 

"Do you think I should teach you a lesson?" Louis asks while letting his fingers trail lightly down Harry's thighs. 

Harry nods eagerly before Louis places his fingers on the band of Harry's skin right shorts. He slowly begins dragging them down slowly letting Harry's happy trail appear and before either boys could think Harry's spandex shorts were tossed onto the top of the sink. Louis got down on his knees and let his face gravitate towards Harry's thighs. Starting on the upper thigh Louis let his mouth trail soft kisses against the inner area of Harry's thighs. Harry's legs tensed slightly in response to Louis' movements and before he knew it Louis had grabbed Harry in his hands and began stroking slowly. Harry closed his eyes and carelessly let moan after moan escape from his lips. Louis knew that if he kept it up Harry would release himself right there on his face not that he would complain at all but that isn't the point. 

"Not yet, babe," Louis spoke gingerly before standing up and connecting his mouth with Harry's letting the two fall into perfect rhythm. 

Louis was the first to break contact and quickly turned Hardy around and informed him to put his hands on the door and bend over slightly, Harry did as he was told without any objection whatsoever.

Louis didn't ever walk out of his house without a spare bottle of lube because to be honest he never knew when he would need it because he and Harry would spontaneously end up fucking at any point in the day. Louis stared at Harry smiling to himself at how much control he had over Harry. Louis pulled down his jeans and kicked them off to the side before tearing off his boxers and then kicking them to where his pants are. He could see out of the corner of his eye Harry was trying to slyly reach down for his dick but Louis wasn't having it. 

"No, no, no, Harry. You're not touching yourself. You're going to wait." Louis speaks devilishly before squeezing a sufficient amount of lube on to his hand and runs it on to his growing erection. 

Louis slowly begins to position himself into Harry letting his tip graze painfully close to Harry's hole. Harry moaned at the pleasure he was beginning to feel even before Louis had entered him. Louis moved his cock up slowly along Harry's hole before trailing it around in a circle. After a few agonizing moments Louis begins to ease himself into Harry. Harry's breathe hitches as Louis makes himself about half way into him and he can feel Louis growing harder inside of him which causes him to chock back a moan. 

Louis begins to thrust in and out of Harry forcefully gripping onto Harry's hips tightly and pushing deeper and deeper inside of Harry until Louis' hips met Harry's ass. Harry felt himself beginning to feel that wonderful tingling sensation as Louis' thrusts became sloppier and rougher. 

"Fuck, Lou," Harry moaned out loudly while clutching the doorknob in one hand and leaning his palms against the cool metal for dear life because of the insane amount of pleasure he was feeling at the moment. 

"What was that, Harry?" Louis moans out because even though he's supposed to be punishing Harry doesn't mean he can't enjoy this right now. 

"Fuck, fuck, Lou, so good, you feel so good," Harry lets out between Louis' rough thrusts. "F-fuck." 

Louis feels himself coming close to his climax so he quickly pulls himself out of Harry and he swears he hears Harry let out a small whine at the loss of contact. Louis turns Harry and forces him to kneel down. 

"I'm going to cum on your face, princess. I'm going to make that pretty little face of yours a mess. You're my little cock slut, aren't you Harry?" Louis smiled greedily down at Harry and moved his hand to his cock and began stroking. 

Harry felt the urge to touch himself at the sight of Louis masturbating right in front of him but he knew Louis would tell him to stop if he tried. He watched as Louis made quick even strokes up and down his length and would add in an interact swirl of his finger around his tip which would cause him to shiver in response. Harry could see how close Louis was and prepared for the bitter sweet taste that was about to make it's into his mouth and on his face. He watched as Louis made one final stroke and then he felt warm liquid dripping onto his face. The bitter taste he had come to know made its way into his mouth and he swallowed it down at once while letting the last couple drops of Louis' cum drip on to his face. 

"Now, look how pretty you are?" Louis spoke breathlessly. 

"Let's clean your face now, love. I'm not done with you just yet." Louis out his finger up motioning for Harry to sit still while he walked over to the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a piece and then walked over towards Harry and dabbed into his face letting the paper towel wipe away the sticky liquid off of Harry's face. 

It only took a few moments to clean off Harry's face before Louis was motioning for Harry to walk over towards the sink. Harry did as he was told and leant over the sink while impatiently waiting to see what Louis was doing. Louis stuck two finger into his mouth and self lubricated them with his saliva before shoving a finger into Harry without any warning. 

"Fuck," he shouted out in shock before easing into a pattern of moans that go hand in hand with Louis' thrusts. 

"Do you like that?" Louis questions without expecting a legitimate answer. 

"Oh my god, yes, Lou". Harry breathes out while panting heavily. 

Louis being the cheeky guy he is decided to shove another finger deep into Harry. Louis felt Harry tensing around his fingers and couldn't help but smirk to himself. Louis could only imagine how Harry felt right now unable to pleasure himself with the insane boner he has right now. He can't think about the self control it's taking Harry not to touch himself. Harry's moans become louder and more breathless as Louis thrusts his fingers in deeper and harder and before Harry's mind can catch up with what's happening Louis is added a third finger. 

"Oh," Harry moans out his entire body clouded over with pleasure and lust. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Harry can feel himself tightening around Louis and he's aching to grab ahold of his cock by this point. "Lou, I'm gonna cum and I'm not even touching it." He rushes out in desperation to relieve himself. 

Louis contemplates whether he's put Harry through enough yet. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" Louis asks while removing his fingers from Harry and turning him around to face him. 

Harry nods eagerly with pleading eyes. "You sure?" Louis pushes Harry over the edge and Harry nods his head so quick Louis' surprised he didn't get whiplash. 

"I want you to touch yourself." Louis stated proudly and watched as Harry's eyes bulged. "You heard me, get that ass of yours up on the sink and touch yourself." 

Harry shakes his head up and down in last chance effort to relieve himself because he can't take the pain he's feel from his hard on. Harry lifts himself up onto the sink quickly and places his hand on his throbbing cock. Gripping it tightly he began rubbing it dry. Sliding his hand slowly up and down letting his thumb flick over his tip causing him to shudder underneath himself. Louis watched Harry intently and knew that he himself would grow hard if he hadn't just come down from an orgasm. 

"So beautiful, baby." Louis reassured Harry politely which was in a completely different tone of voice in which he just had moments ago. 

He watched Harry stroke himself starting off delicately and as time progressed as he became closer to his climax his strokes become frantic and messy before either of them knew it Harry was letting out spurts of cum. Most landing on the floor whilst small drops landed on Louis' legs. 

"Oops." Harry peeped out in response to the bits of cum that landed on Louis but Louis just chuckled. 

"I think you've learned your lesson." He spoke sweetly before leaning in and letting his lips meet with Harry's softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
